


Firewhisky Fantasies

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also The Beginning Of A Triad If I Continue, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style Fucking, Drinking Leads to Things, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Fucking, There's Nothing Else to Say, They Sober Up Before the Smut, Threesome, it's smut, look - Freeform, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 20:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: Hermione's known Draco and Theo for a few months now. It's not like she has a choice since they're so often stuck in the same safe house. Maybe she's started viewing them as more than her friends, but she never expected anything to come of it. Unfortunately, or fortunately, booze has a particular way of making you say just what you think without worrying about the consequences.





	Firewhisky Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, I read Sugar and Spice by InLoveWithForever on AO3. If you have not read it, you should, because it's one of the hottest and best things I've ever read. Because of that, here I am, with ideas to make a story out of this, but knowing I probably shouldn't.
> 
> Warning: This is not high literature. It's straight smut, and there's some slash in here as well. So, yeah. Also it's self edited so...I'm sure there are mistakes abound. Also, all parties are sane and sober by the time the actual smut begins. Consent is clear.

 

* * *

In hindsight, she could have expected this to happen.

"Merlin's ballsack, don't keep it all to yourself." Malfoy snapped, leaning forward across the frayed rug and plucking the bottle from her fingers. "You do realize we would like to get pissed as well, don't you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, loosening her hold. "I did realize that, but I don't much care either. I think I could use it more than you."

Theo snorted, attempting to muffle his loud laugh behind his hand. "I wouldn't have believed this if I couldn't see it myself."

Neither would she. The three of them were, for lack of better term, stuck together in a safe house. The world was going to shite around them, crumbling down around their ears. Ron and Harry were off on an undisclosed mission  _again_. Daphne had taken Astoria and fled to America with the first opportunity to present itself.

Her friends weren't gone in the same sense as Malfoy's, but she was trapped with two Slytherins nonetheless. Not that their house affiliations made them monsters.

"Granger," Malfoy groaned, poising his fingers before he flicked her forehead. "Do you ever stop thinking?"

Hermione blinked, knowing her cheeks were probably filling with colour. It was just the firewhiskey, she told herself. "No." she replied, leaning forward to take the bottle from his hands. "You've come a long way since your prattish ways in Hogwarts."

A pale brow arched, and Malfoy's bottom lip quivered while he held in his laughter.

Theo didn't have the same courtesy. "Please go on, I would love to hear how he's not a prat."

She tipped the spout to her lips and let the booze burn a path down her throat. "I'm not saying he's not a prat—"

"Still here!" Malfoy sneered.

"—but you have to acknowledge how drinking after me without saying something about my filthy lips is something he would have never done before."

Malfoy's cheeks were red from the heat in the room, and the bottle they were slowly drinking. His eyes widened before he trained his features, offering a casual smirk rather than a blush. "If you prefer, I could tell you how your lips are filthy."

She liked Theo's laugh, how it sounded carefree even though he was probably forcing it. "Smooth," he muttered, and Theo's fingers brushed hers as he took the bottle from her. "You've got," Theo brushed a drop from the corner of her mouth, though his thumb slid across her bottom lip anyway. "Gone now." he rasped, licking the pad of his finger.

Warmth pooled in her belly as she tilted her head to the side, following the movement of his fingers.

"I think I've had enough of hearing how my blood is filthy for this lifetime."

"She's daft, Theo. That went right over her head." Draco sniggered.

Theo shrugged. "We've done what we can. She's  _supposed_ to be the Brightest Witch of Her Age; surely she can figure it out." He spluttered when Hermione lunged forward, her fingers gripping the bottle and squeezing hard. Booze shot into his nose. "The fuck," Theo growled, hooking an arm around her waist before she could scamper away. "That was the last bottle."

Hermione held up a finger. "No, it's not. Ron has a bottle in his room. He'll notice it's missing, of course, but I don't particularly care." She swatted Theo's hands away as she stood from his lap, mistakenly wiggling her arse as she did so.

She swayed as she climbed the stairs, tripping halfway up. "Fuck," Draco laughed, catching her by the back of her shirt. "I'm not sure you should be drinking anymore. You can't even walk."

He was right, and she preferred to at least stay mostly in control of her actions. "Then the two of you can have it since I decided to dump it on Theo." Draco helped her up the stairs, snaking an arm around her waist and holding her up.

At the top of the stairs, across from an old portrait that luckily didn't scream at her, she murmured the password before entering her room. She sat on the edge of the bed, a small frame with an uncomfortable mattress before pulling the drawer of the bedside table open. The spare bottle he'd left in her room one night was still there, nestled in the back amongst blank parchment.

Theo and Draco shared a look.

Draco began, "You said it was in his room."

"Did I? I meant my room." Hermione tossed Malfoy the bottle. She tucked her legs beneath her. Her shirt was loose around her, her bones jutting out from her skin from malnourishment. "He forgot to take it back when we broke up."

The bed dipped below Malfoy's weight. "Why did the two of you break up?" he asked, shuffling closer to her to make room for Theo. "You never talk about it. Not to sound conceited, but since you've spent most of your time with us, I would think we would've heard about it by now."

She stared at the room rather than at them. It was a small room, only completed by a dresser and her bed. Hermione nibbled her bottom lip. "It's embarrassing, and I don't like to talk about it. It's more surprising that he hasn't told anyone who will listen."

"Well," Theo drawled, leaning against a headboard that wasn't there and nearly toppling off the edge. "Weasley doesn't like us very much. He hates us even more that you spend time with us."

It was true. The three of them had managed a strange friendship, one that revolved too much around booze and insomnia, or her nightmares when she couldn't sleep. Neither of them ever mentioned her screams, but they always stayed up throughout the night. More often than not, Hermione caught herself staring at them when they weren't looking at her.

"It's…" she trailed off, fidgeting with the sheets. "I wanted something he wasn't comfortable with giving." There, that was vague enough and it answered the question.

Malfoy stared at her. "What the fuck kind of answer is that?" he grumbled. "Come on, Granger, have some liquid courage."

She glared at him, and at Theo, who held his hands up. "I wanted rougher sex, and he thought I was a deviant." Hermione hissed.

Their reactions were one and the same. "What a fucking idiot," Malfoy laughed. "Not you, though I think you probably knew he wasn't going to be up for it."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "Of course I knew, but I wanted to be honest. He asked me what was wrong and I told him that at some point missionary became boring and I was tired of making myself orgasm after he was done!" Immediately, she slapped a hand over her mouth. "I didn't say that."

Theo shook as he chuckled. "You did, but that's okay. We understand."

Malfoy had been struck silent. "Salazar, he's so fucking stupid."

"What?" she asked.

The blond shook his head. "I'm going to laugh at him the next time I see him."

The bulk of the damage already done by what she'd blurted, Hermione continued. At least she could get it off her chest. "He accused me of wanting him to be someone else. It's so bloody ridiculous now that I say it out loud, but one day he caught me reading in the library. He ripped the book out of my hands, and that's when he started to notice I was...faking."

Wide eyes stared back at her. "Oh, fuck," Theo rubbed the back of his neck. "That must have hurt his pride."

Draco offered no sympathy. "Weasley deserved it if she had to fake in the first place."

"Still here." she muttered.

Theo cleared his throat. "On behalf of your useless ex—"

She interrupted. "Stop, he's not useless. I didn't communicate properly with him. He couldn't have known he was doing anything wrong when all I did was moan and shout 'yes!' or 'there!'"

"Is that what your moans sound like?" Draco asked, grinning. He sat up, crossing his legs.

"I mean," Hermione stammered, her cheeks hot and her heart pounding. "I don't know."

"Fine," Theo conceded. "He's not useless, but I do believe he should have been able to tell the difference. Still, given your awful experience, let us apologize. He'll regret it once he realizes how frigid witches are."

She didn't know about all of that.

"What exactly did you read, Granger? What did you ask him for?" Malfoy asked. His fingers brushed against her thigh, not an accident at all. "I'm curious."

Hermione looked anywhere but him. "That's personal, Malfoy. I wouldn't ask you your sexual fantasies."

He hummed. "Ask me then."

Her lips parted, her breaths coming ragged. "I don't want to ask you! Once you tell me yours, I'll be obligated to tell you mine."

Draco smirked. "Aren't you curious? I think both Theo and I are clear we aren't quite as boring as what you've experienced. It's up to you."

Unsurprisingly, her curiosity won out. "Fine." she sighed, tapping her fingers against the blanket. "What is your sexual fantasy?"

Theo whistled.

Malfoy's smirk broadened. "Honestly? Currently? You taking my cock and begging for it harder."

Hermione's lips parted as she looked up at him, her heart rattling inside of her chest. "What did you just say?" she whispered.

Malfoy grinned, cupping her face in hands that had been roughened by the way before he kissed her.  _Merlin_ , her hands flew into his hair with no regard for how Theo was sitting right there, next to them on the bed as she allowed herself to be lifted into Malfoy's lap. Hermione whimpered, a low keening sound as she rolled her hips against his.

She wasn't like this, she swore, but at the moment Hermione could not cared less. Not with how Draco's lips were soft, pliant below hers as she slanted her lips against his. She whimpered at the surrealness of it all, his hard abdomen and chest pressed flush to her body. His hair was soft beneath her fingers, and she gasped when they broke apart. "You can't just say shite like that." Hermione breathed.

He was still grinning, though his lips were swollen from the furious kisses. "On the contrary, if that's what happens every time, I think I'll say shite like that every second of every day." He rasped, and a chill unfurled on her spine as his fingers traced the waist line of her jeans. "Theo's jealous if you didn't know. You're a daft little witch, so I'm sure you didn't."

Hermione glanced to Theo, her heart beating unevenly in her chest. "Theo?" she whispered. "Say something. He's just kidding, isn't he?"

Theo's eyes had visibly darkened, and as she drank in the sight of him, there was no missing to outline of his erection in his trousers. "He's most certainly not kidding, but I don't expect—"

He was going to say something noble, she already knew. Theo would admit that he didn't expect her to return his advances, but by the time she was sober tomorrow, Hermione would be able to admit that she'd already started thinking of Theo Nott as more than her friend. They spent late nights in the library, and she trusted him at her back.

Hermione flung herself at him, nearly causing them to tip over the foot of her bed. Theo's arms tightened around her waist, keeping her in place, and he was just about to say something, undoubtedly to ask what the fuck she was thinking, when she pressed her lips to his.

Kissing Theo was different than kissing Draco—if she was kissing them, she might as well call them both by their first names—but really, it wasn't fair to compare them at all. Both of them made her toes curl, made her wonder what it might feel like to have their lips sliding across her skin, and she wasn't embarrassed by the heated thoughts right then.

Draco moved behind her, his lips warm against her shoulder as he moved her shirt off of her shoulder. He nipped the skin, his hands roughly gripping her waist.

Theo, unfortunately, was the voice of reason. He broke away from her, gasping as Hermione kissed down his neck, leaving a mark that would be there the following morning. "You're pissed, and we aren't going to take advantage of you."

Hermione whined when he tore his hands away from her. They had  _just_ been brushing against the sides of her breasts. "Grab a Sober Up potion then," she hissed, cupping his face and kissing him again. "Three of them, but you'll have to take me with you as I have no intention of letting you go."

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist and standing from the bed. Theo held her up as if she weighed nothing, and she liked the security of it as she wiggled in his arms. "Maybe you should wait until you've drank the potion." Theo reasoned.

Draco laughed from the bed as Hermione tugged at Theo's hair. He carried her down the corridor, finding the last batch of Sober Up potions in the cupboard. "I want you, will still want you," she slurred.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Theo murmured into her hair. He set her on the counter rifling through the potions. "Neither of us would hold it against you if you changed your mind."

Hermione stared at him, her eyes wide, and he swallowed hard. "And if I don't? What will you do then? Will you change your mind? Maybe this is just a bit of fun, but you never meant for it to go this far?"

Theo uncapped the vial, swallowing the foul tasting liquid. The effects took place instantly, and he leaned toward her, the empty vial still gripped in his hand as he towered over her. "I want you under me, on top of me, and against every fucking surface of this house." He growled.

She snatched the potion from his hand, greedily swallowing it. Hermione crosses her ankles, gripping the counter top as she grinned at him. The potion quickly took effect, and Hermione slid her palms up his chest. "I didn't change my mind."

No sooner than she had whispered the words, Theo's hands found her waist as he stepped between her legs. He groaned as her nails scraped against his scalp and she pressed herself to him. "Fuck," he hissed as her lithe hand slid between them.

Hermione stroked his cock through his trousers, wrapping her legs around his waist while she still managed the awkward positioning. "Theo," she whispered, capturing his bottom lip between her teeth. "Draco is still waiting for us."

He laughed, the sound dark and his chest tumbled against hers. "Fuck Draco,"

Her grin was wicked as she leaned back from him. Her cheeks were a pretty shade of pink and she was sure her lips were swollen. "Yes, that's the idea." Hermione laughed.

"You're the worst." Theo breathed.

"Am I?" She cooed, her fingers brushing against the stubble along his jawline. She wondered what it would feel like against her thighs, and Hermione told him as much.

Theo's eyes darkened even farther as he took in the sight of her. Two of his fingers pressed against her clit through her thin jeans, worn from a year on the run and the war following it. "We have the night to ourselves."

She whimpered as he flicked the button of her jeans open. "Maybe one night isn't enough," Hermione's voice was low as she took the hem of his shirt in her hands, tugging it over his head. "I have quite the imagination, you know."

Frustrated with how long it took to merely tug her jeans down her legs, Theo vanished them instead. "Red?" He sniggered, his fingers dancing along the edge of them. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It's a good color on me." Hermione commented.

It was how Draco stumbled upon them, finding Theo moving her knickers to the side as his finger slowly rubbed against her clit. "What the fuck?" Draco growled. "It's rude to start without me."

Hermione thrusted the Sober Up potion in his face. "Drink it." Her head feel against the mirror, her lips parting as she moaned when Theo slid a finger into her. "As much as I enjoy this," she gasped, "maybe we should move back to the bed."

Theo picked her up, groaning as her legs tightened around her.

Draco complained that  _he_ could have carried Hermione, and Theo shot back that he was only jealous.

"Stop it," Hermione chastised. "You're acting as if you won't have your hands all over me as well." She wiggled free of Theo's grip after he crossed the threshold into her bedroom, and she crawled into the middle of the bed.

Raising a finger, she barely had time to motion for them before both men were in the bed with her.

Hermione was well aware of the relationship that Theo and Draco shared, and while she wasn't exactly sure where she would fit in amidst it all, she wasn't of the mind to care much at all.

She found the way that Theo handled Draco, pressing a kiss hard against his mouth, intoxicating. And she also found that perhaps she was slightly greedy in the moment because she didn't want to wait for their shared attentions. Hermione waited patiently, tying her hair up because it was always in the bloody way, and leaned against the headboard.

And then he murmured, "Taste her," while lifting his fingers to Draco's mouth.

Hermione whimpered as Draco took each digit into his mouth, slowly sucking them clean.

"She likes to watch," Draco said, not even attempting to whisper at all.

"Bit of voyeur, Hermione?"

She swallowed. "I'm not sure yet."

Theo crawled toward her, tipping her head up as he peered down at her. "Well,"  _Merlin, did Draco always cause him to sound so breathless?_ "There will be plenty of time for that." He shifted her, settling behind her and sitting Hermione in between his legs. "Will you let Draco take off your knickers?"

"Yes."

Draco booked his fingers into the side of her knickers, handling her with care as she lifted her bum. Her knickers were discarded in the floor, her bra quickly following. Pale fingers traced her collarbone and Theo massaged her shoulders.

Theo's mouth was moving along her neck as well, biting down and leaving a mark.

Draco's attention turned to the scar on her chest and she watched breathlessly as he traced it with his tongue. "So pretty," Draco whispered against her skin.

"Touch me," she whined, sinking her fingers into his hair. "Draco, please."

She expected him to tease her, to tell her that she needed to be more clear with her words. It seemed that Draco was as desperate to get his hands on her bared skin a man she was for him to do so.

His mouth lowered to her breast, his tongue flicking against her nipple as it hardened.

Theo's hands slid down her arms, chuckling darkly in her ear as the hair on her arms stood on end. "You look so pretty from up here."

"And from down here." Draco echoed.

Hermione's back arched when Draco's fingers dipped against her slit. "Oh, fuck," she clapped a hand over her mouth.

Anyone could come into the safe house, no matter if they weren't supposed to. She couldn't sound so...wanton.

Or that was what she thought until Theo scolded her and threatened to spank her arse. "Let us hear you." He whispered next to her ear.

Draco moved down her body, kissing her belly as he went, and he didn't break eye contact once as he knelt between her legs. One finger slid into her wet cunt, quickly followed by another, and they curled inside of her. "Touch her tits, Theo."

Hermione shivered beneath Theo's touch, whining when he pinched the sensitive nub. The two men worked well together, she thought as Draco's mouth lowered to her mound. His tongue slid against her clit, and Hermione fell slack against Theo.

Feeling completely boneless between the two of them and the pleasure they gifted her, Hermione let her head fall to the side against Theo's chest. She writhed as Theo's slender fingers moved along the swells of her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly when he learned how it made her moan.

Theo captured her lips with his own, his arm wrapping tightly around her waist. "Fuck, Hermione," he groaned. He seemed to be watching Draco with just as much interest as she. "You're pressing yourself against him," he whispered. His fingers slid along her belly, rubbing against her clit as Draco's tongue slid inside of her. "I see you pushing your cunt against his face because you want more."

"Yes," She nodded fervently. "Oh, God,  _there._ " Hermione's body trembled with the unexpected orgasm.

There was a voice in her ear, murmuring that she was completely and utterly fucking  _breathtaking_  when she came. There was another voice, this one Draco's, growling for her to come under his mouth while he fucked her with his tongue.

She'd never been spoken to that way, but she'd read about it. Her mind was jumbled as she gasped, reaching for Draco as she stumbled to find any words.

He lifted her into his lap, his hand sliding against the dip in her back, and gripping her arse. "Granger," he groaned as she tore at his shirt. The buttons shot across the room, and she pushed it from his shoulders. His body was fit from years of quidditch, and the war that had followed the end of their childhood.

Hermione ran her fingers along the hard lines of his abdomen, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth. She fumbled a bit when she reached for the button of his trousers; this wasn't a situation she'd regularly found herself in. Previously drunk, and now sober, she'd been carried through the night's events by blind passion, the sort she'd never felt before.

He might have sensed her hesitation, as he brushed hair out of her face. "Talk to us." Draco said.

"There's nothing to say," she replied, pulling the zipper down. "Just wanted to return the favor, but I've not had much…" Hermione's voice died in her throat as fingers knotted in her hair. She was starting to get used to the sensation that seemed to happen before she was snogged senseless.

Draco slid his trousers down, throwing them off of the bed, and discarding his underwear as well. "It goes without saying, but you don't have to do anything."

She waved him off. "I want you." Hermione looked at Theo. "But I want you too."

Theo smirked at her. "What do you propose we do then, sweetheart?"

She shrugged, dramatically brushing out a harsh breath. "Well, I can't exactly take two cocks in my mouth, but, you could…"

His smirk widened, and Draco pinched her already sore nipples. "I could what?" Theo cleared his throat. "I could do a lot of things, you know."

She lifted her chin. What did she have to lose anyway? She was already naked, and soaking, and desperate for them to give her what she wanted. "You could fuck me while I suck Draco's cock." Without saying anything else, Hermione turned away from Theo and pushed Draco backward.

On her hands and knees in front of Theo, no doubt giving him a good look at her wet folds, she wrapped her lips around the tip of Draco's cock. She liked the way his fingers were still in her hair, and how he guided her as she took his length into her mouth.

Theo moved behind her, the sound of his zipper sliding down nearly making her sigh in relief. His hand was heavy against the bottom of her back as he gripped his cock in his hand, the tip of it sliding between her folds, teasing her as he barely slid in before withdrawing.

"Fuck, please!" she snapped.

Hermione wasn't a virgin, something that clearly the both of them already knew. Given her admissions through out the night, but still, no one ever slammed into her quite as roughly as Theo did.

She thought she might have screamed, but the sound was muffled.

"How does her mouth feel?"

"Best thing I've ever felt." Draco groaned. He brushed hair from her face, smiling down at her. "You're doing so well, taking the both of us."

The only response she could give was to moan and press her arse against Theo.

Theo fucked her hard, his hands gripping her waist. He whispered how good she felt wrapped around his cock, which was far larger than Ron, thicker, and longer.

She wondered what it would be like to have it in her mouth.

She also realised that she should have thought about contraception sooner, but at least she was still able to brew a contraception potion. And had been, for months.

Hermione slid her mouth farther down, sucking Draco's cock as she used her hand as well. He groaned loudly, her first name rolling off his tongue with ease. "Fuck, I'm coming." Draco tried to pull away from her, only to have her whimper.

She stared up at him when it met her tongue, swallowing. "Draco?"

He was breathing heavily, brushing blond hair out of his face as he stared down at her in awe. "You have no fucking idea what I want to do to you." Draco breathed.

Theo slid home roughly, eliciting a guttural moan from Hermione. "Maybe you'll show me?" Hermione asked, struggling to string even a fragment of a sentence together. "Or tell me?" She squealed when Theo shifted them, sitting with his back against the headboard, and lifting her.

Hermione was riding his cock, and she thought it might have been the most heady feeling she'd ever been subjected to. Words failed her as he helped her, grasping her waist tightly as he did most of the work.

"She asked a fucking question, Draco." Theo growled. Theo's fingers slid against her clit, rubbing quickly as she wiggled in his lap. "Are you going to come again? Can you come all over my cock this time, sweetheart?"

God help them if anyone came back to the safehouse, or even just around the perimeter. "I can't." Hermione sobbed, her refusal dying on her lips as Draco was right there. He was cradling her face in his hands, and pressing his lips to hers.

"You can," Draco assured her. And fuck, if it wasn't the best thing she'd ever seen, him right in front of her while she was fucked by who she knew to be  _his_ partner. "I want to fuck your tight cunt." He murmured, watching her eyes widen. "I want to slide into your arse, feeling you stretch around me while you sob that it's so much, and you're not sure that you can take it, but you can."

"Oh, God," she managed.

"I'd like to fuck you with Theo eventually, not just watching him take you. Maybe it's just like this, with you pressed to my chest while I fuck your cunt, and he takes your arse. Of course we'd switch, fucking you until you couldn't move from the bed."

"Merlin, I'm going to come." Theo groaned, his fingers tightening on her hips.

"I think right now I'd like to taste you again while he fucks you." Draco murmured, running his finger along her jaw.

She agreed full heartedly. "I think you should do that immediately."

Theo laughed low in her ear, a sound that still made her toes curl. "Greedy little thing, aren't you?"

The feeling of being so completely filled by Theo, and Draco's tongue sliding against her swollen clit, proved to be more than Hermione could stand.

She squeezed her eyes shut, spasming right there in Theo's lap as he held her there. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Hermione's voice was heard across the safehouse, and there was the incredibly bad timing as the floo came to life. "Fuck," she whispered weakly.

Draco's wand flew into his hand and he pointed it toward her bedroom door. It slammed shut, and he cast a locking charm that surely wouldn't be lifted, following my a silencing spell. "Probably Potter, and Weasley returning early." Draco said.

Hermione nodded, laying against Theo as he slid out of her. She could feel Theo's come dripping from her cunt, and she watched through hooded eyes as he moved in front of her.

'I'd like to taste you this time, if you'll let me." Theo rasped. "Make yourself comfortable, sweetheart.

"But you—" Ron would have  _never_  done what he was offering. "You don't care?"

"Of course I don't care." Theo murmured. "Too sensitive?" he asked as he slid her legs over his shoulders.

Draco moved closer to her, dropping an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him. "Let him pleasure you if you can take it. Of course, you might be too—"

She shook her head. "I can do this all night."

Hermione was rarely wrong.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear everything you think! Please think about leaving a comment.


End file.
